During a standard dielectric etch processing sequence, a semiconductor substrate having a dielectric layer is masked with a sacrificial masking layer such as photoresist and hard mask, the dielectric in those areas not protected by the mask is etched, and then the residue remaining from the mask and caused by the etch process, such as residue from photoresist, is removed.